My Vestido Azul
by Princess Dark Light 72
Summary: Amy tiene una cita con Sonic pero este nunca llega, que ocurrió con Sonic, donde ha estado? el estaba con...


"Y yo te voy a esperar

y no me voy a pintar

ya sé que te gusto mucho

cuando me ves natural.

Y llegaré tan puntual

no quiero perder más tiempo

cada segundo que tardás

es un beso que te resto.

Me pondré el vestido azul

que seque te gusta más

dejaré mi pelo suelto

para que baile en el viento.

Y en nuestra esquina de siempre

el aire se ha perfumado

porque en todas las ventanas

el amor se está asomando."

Hoy era el día, hoy era mi cita con Sonic, me puse un vestido de su color ya que es uno de sus favorito, estuve toda la noche preparando este vestido, y también cepille mi cabello para poder tenerlo suelto y que se sienta suave, Estaba hay en la esquina del parque apoyando mi espalda en un faro de luz, mientras veía a toda la gente pasar y saludarme sonriente, casi tanto como yo, por lo alegre que estaba mi corazón, hoy seria nuestro día, mio y de Sonic y no lo podía creer, hoy me diría que me ama, y me pediría ser su novia, no podía parar de sonreír mientras pensaba en eso, llegue puntual al lugar que el me cito y lo espere, y lo esperare hasta que aparezca...

– Sonic... – (susurre mirando hacia el cielo sin dejar mi sonrisa)

Puse mis manos sobre mi pecho mientras seguía mirando el cielo y note como nubes oscuras se comenzaban a formar, valla, iba a llover, una lluvia no me iba a quitar mi buen humor, así que volví a mirar hacia enfrente y sin dejar mi sonrisa suspire y puse mis manos en mi espalda mientras comenzaba a pensar en lo que arias ahora con Sonic, si llovía tendríamos que ir a un lugar cerrado para que el no se enferme ni nada. Luego de estar un rato perdida en mis fantasías sentí una gotita de agua caer en mi frente y levante la vista al reloj que estaba en el edificio del frente, habían pasado casi 3 horas desde la hora que había dicho el, volví mi vista al cielo, ya no había sol, las nubes eran totalmente negras y comenzaba a llover mas fuerte. Me quede hay unos minutos mas hasta que mire al suelo...

– No llegó... – (susurre para mi misma mientras comenzaba a llorar, mis lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia)

"Pero no vino nunca, no llegó

y mi vestido azul se me arrugó

y esta esquina no es mi esquina

y este amor ya no es mi amor.

Pero no vino nunca, no llegó

y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó

me fui llorando despacio

me fui dejando el corazón"

Cuando llegue a mi departamento cerré con seguro la puerta y me arroje en la cama, no quería pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, mire de re-ojo todo el lugar y mi vista al final se quedo posada en una foto de el...

– le habrá pasado algo – (dije en tono de pregunta)

Ya era tarde y me dolía la cabeza por haber llorado, me quite el vestido y lo deje tendido para que se secase, mañana lo deslumbraría con el, deje pasar el tiempo y me quede dormida...

Desperté al día siguiente casi al medio día, el sol no brillaba, era una mañana gris, de todos modos me puse mi vestido azul, un poco arrugado pero no importaba, y salí corriendo hacia el parque de siempre, pero me detuve en la esquina, hay estaba el pero... no estaba solo, a su lado había una ardilla de pelaje marrón oscuro y cabello rojizo, tenia botas nada femeninas y un chaleco azul, sentí mucha rabia ante ella y sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón, mas fuerte que el de ayer porque ahora el no vendría nunca mas...

"Y me robaste la esquina

y me quede tan perdida

a dónde vuelan mis sueños

a un callejón sin salida.

Y me quité mi vestido

que tanto te gustaba

total me siento desnuda

total ya no tengo nada."

Lloraba, habían pasado un par de horas desde que vi eso, no quería ni nombrar lo que era, estaba sentaba en mi sillón cubriéndome con una sabana blanca, había tirado mi vestido a un lado, no quería ni verlo, no quería ver nada azul, su foto estaba volteada al igual que todo lo que me recuerde a el, no, no podía ser verdad, el el no puede ser, simplemente no puede ser, nuevas lagrimas mas amargas que las anteriores intentaban salir por mi ojos, cada segundo que pasaba sentía mas dolor en mi corazón, no podía ser, esto, en verdad, ya no tengo nada, y todo termino por que ahora el esta con ella, y ni siquiera me lo dijo, siquiera vino el a cortarme, pero ¿cortar que? Si el día que me iba a pedir ser su novia el no apareció, el, es libre el...

"Y él no vino nunca no llegó."

FIN


End file.
